kidd_videofandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Note
"The Lost Note" is the seventh episode of the first season of the live-action/animated series, Kidd Video and it aired on February 23, 1985. Plot Kidd and the gang take a break from their travels to paint and explore a land made of stone. Everything is black and white, except for an odd peacock seat and a golden eighth note that is stuck in stone. The ever-so-cocky Kidd tries to pull the note out of the rock. Carla gives him a hard time when it won't budge. Ash gets inspired by the noise of the wild bamboo swaying in the breeze. He turns on the Groove Machine and starts to sing some truly awful lyrics: "I heard the music from the wild bamboo. It made me wild... it made you wild too. Down do-be-do down!" The sound vibrations make the note quiver. Ash walks over to it, studies it and pulls it out of the rock just like King Arthur and the sword in the stone. Kidd sees this and says, "Sure! I probably loosened it for him!" Energy from the note rushes across the land, freeing everything from stone and restoring color. Gigantic chess piece-type residents put Ash on the peacock seat and take him away to be their king. Meanwhile, back at the fortress, Master Blaster finds out what happens with the note. He sends the Copy Cats to grab the note so he can put it where no one can ever find it again... and turn the town back into stone. The note continues to change the countryside from stone to color. Kidd, Carla, Whiz and Glitter try to catch up to Ash, who keeps yelling for the people to take him back to his friends. When the others arrive at the palace, they feel that the king business is getting out of hand. The palace guards send them to the back of a long line... people are waiting their turn to give homage to the new king. Since the residents haven't enjoyed music for awhile, Carla shows them a video. While the residents backs are turned to watch, the gang sneaks inside the palace. They see Ash in the throne room, wearing a cloak and crown, and giving orders to his loyal subjects. They actually applaud his songs. Carla makes fun of his lyrics while the others tease him about being a king. "Get a load of the big deal!" Ash gets frustrated and throws them out of the palace. The gang sneaks back inside and disguises themselves as the royal chefs. They season the soup until it's too hot and they make the fish taste bad. Ash can't stand the food, but fakes that he likes it after the "chefs" tell him that "all real kings like zis zoup your majesty!" They tell him he failed the king test, reveal themselves and say, "Let's go!" But King Ash is completely embarrassed and has his royal guards throw the gang into the dungeon. By this time, the Copy Cats sneak into the throne room and take the note while Ash isn't looking. They slip it into a bag and take off. As Glitter tries to lift the dungeon keys off of the cell master to release the friends, everything except for the gang turns into stone. Ash comes down to the dungeon, upset that his subjects have turned into stone. Kidd tells him to snap out of it and Ash realizes the error of his ways. He uses the note from his crown as a key and releases his friends. As they try and figure out how to change everything back, the peacock Seat of Knowledge and Power comes alive and tells them how to get the note back. They track down the Copy Cats and take the note before Master Blaster can get his hands on it. Once they release the note from the bag, everything changes back to color. Kidd Video wins again! Ash renounces his crown and turns the note over to the town. At a celebration feast, Ash spikes the food to get revenge on his friends for making him eat bad fish and spicy soup. Characters 'Main' *Kidd Video *Carla *Ash *Whiz *Glitter 'Villains' *Master Blaster *The Copy Cats Music *'Music video Clip:' "Time" *'Additional Top 40 Music:' "Don't Answer Me" (Alan Parsons Project) *'Ending Video:' "Come Back To Me" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes